megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Spark Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 created by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light to charge electricity. Spark Man is designed to resemble a spark plug, and does not have hands. In place of them are two high-voltage electrodes, capable of producing powerful electric shocks and channeling his Special Weapon, the Spark Shock. This enables him to fire sparks of pure electrical energy in multiple directions, that can quickly immobilise opponents in their tracks. Friendly to his comrades, he usually helps to charge them up when they need extra energy, and can generate twice as high voltage as Elec Man- however, he tends to be scatterbrained, and thus is not as good at focussing his power. He also has an unusual fascination with catfish and electric eels due to their unique ability to naturally produce electricity, but tends to get depressed when left alone for long periods of time. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 3 Spark Man is one of the eight bosses. In battle, he will jump to the other side of the screen, sometimes stopping to shoot Spark Shocks on all directions and then flinging a great Spark Shock at Mega Man. The player can shoot at him while he jumps, but he/she has to take in mind to avoid being touched by him, so it is better to shoot him from afar. The normal sparks can be avoided just by getting out of the way, but the great spark has to be avoided by jumping from afar him when he is about to fling it. After that, he is more vulnerable to attack. He will repeat the pattern over and over. When he jumps, he may jump up to four jumps, the needed number to reach the other side of the screen. His weakness is the Shadow Blade, which can hit him while he is at the other side or diagonally above Mega Man. He is also weak to his own weapon, but it makes it harder to hit him, than the Shadow Blade, and like the other Robot Masters, it can only be used on him on the rematch on Wily Castle. Any of his weakness defeats him in seven hits. Mega Man III Spark Man is one of the first four bosses from the Game Boy ''Mega Man III. He acts like his appearance in Mega Man 3. ''Super Adventure Rockman Spark Man is one of the sixteen robots revived by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins. He is the fourth boss from Episode 3, being the last revived Robot Master to fight against Mega Man. After his defeat, Mega Man takes his Spark Shock chip, but as he prepares to leave, Spark Man regains consciousness and uses his electrodes to electrocute Mega Man, weakening him enough for him to be captured. After taking Mega Man to Ra Moon's inner sanctum, Ra Moon revives all the Robot Masters again, with the exception of Shadow Man. However- Ra Moon betrays Wily, and after being attacked, the Robot Masters give their energy to Mega Man to enable him to defeat it, becoming inactive afterwards. It is not known what happened to Spark Man and the other Robot Masters, but it can be assumed that they were apparently destroyed alongside Ra Moon's temple. Data [[Mega Man & Bass CD Database|''Mega Man & Bass CD data]] ''Rockman Complete Works'' data エレキマンの２ばいの電力をもつ。しかし、しこうプログラムにムラがあるらしい。 Translation: He has twice as much power as Elec Man. However, his thinking program seems to be uneven. Stage enemies Enemies in Spark Man's stage in Mega Man 3: *Bolton and Nutton *Elec'n *Electric Gabyoall *Hammer Joe *Junk Block *Peterchy *Pickelman Bull *Giant Springer (Doc Robot stage) *Jamacy (Doc Robot stage) Enemies in Spark Man's (Game Boy) stage. *Count Bomb *Elec'n *Electric Gabyoall *Hammer Joe *Junk Block *Pickelman Dada Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Spark Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. Other media '' cartoon show.]] ''Mega Man Spark Man appeared shortly in episode 4 "Mega-Pinocchio" and later reappears in episode 8 "Cold Steel". In "Mega-Pinocchio", Spark Man has no lines and appears only in the scene where Wily's robots are attacking a skyscraper. In "Cold Steel", Spark Man disguised himself as the drummer of a rock band known as Cold Steel. Along with Gemini Man and Gyro Man, they produce rock music able to hypnotize the citizens of New York to create a satellite. Spark Man appears with his mouth covered by his helmet and he has black eyes instead of blue eyes. Mega Man Megamix In the manga ''Mega Man Megamix and Rockman Remix, Spark Man appears in the story Metal Heart. He also appears in Mega Man Gigamix. ''Mega Man (Archie Comics) Spark Man also appeared in Archie Comics' Mega Man series, though debuting in the Super Adventure Rockman adaptation rather than that of Mega Man 3. Having been conceptualized by Drs. Wily and Light, he is brought to life by Ra Moon using data from Wily's laptop computer and made part of Wily and Ra Moon's Robot Master force. He and his Robot Master brothers were later called to battle Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog's team of allies during the Worlds Collide crossover event. Spark Man attacked Sonic but Knuckles knocked Plug Man into him, sending him careening into Bright Man, with all three of them suffering electrocution. Spark Man was returned to his universe with no memory of these events thanks to Super Mega Man. When Ra Moon spread its EMP field across the planet, Spark Man and his brothers served it out of the belief that it was fulfilling Wily's wishes. They were later informed that Ra Moon had its own agenda, but unlike the Masters Ra Moon had recreated after they were destroyed by Mega Man, Spark Man and his line were susceptible to Ra Moon taking complete control of them. They were thus forced to battle Wily's original Masters and an arriving team led by Mega Man, but were later freed upon Ra Moon's destruction. Thus freed, Spark Man and his line-led by Break Man-set out to capture and recruit Shadow Man, the only one of their number who had been loyal to Ra Moon of his own will. Successful in their mission, they joined the other Wily Masters at the site of their new base. Spark Man and his second line brothers soon acted on Wily's instructions, attacking the unveiling of Dr. Light's giant defensive robot Gamma and stealing its Energy Element power sources. Other appearances Spark Man also appeared in the manga Rockman World 3 and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery Artwork MM3SparkMan.jpg|Spark Man's original Mega Man 3 artwork. R20SparkMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Spark Man. Sparkman.jpg|Spark Man in Mega Man Megamix. RW3SparkMan.png|Spark Man in Rockman World 3. 4KomaSpark.png|Spark Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. ascda.JPG|Spark Man's silhouette in the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U trailer Screenshots MM3-SparkMan-SS.png|Spark Man's intro screen in Mega Man 3. spark_man_from_SAR.jpg|Spark Man in Super Adventure Rockman. SARSparkMan.jpg|Spark Man in Super Adventure Rockman. Spark Man Cold Steel.png|Spark Man, as Cold Steel's lead drummer Video Trivia *According to his Mega Man & Bass CD data, Spark Man can produce twice the voltage of electricity Elec Man can. This makes his top wattage output 1,000,000 watts. The Robot Master Field Guide states that while this is true, Elec Man can focus his power better, hence why the Thunder Beam is more devastating than the Spark Shock. *Spark Man's fascination for catfishes is a reference to the Electric Catfish. This is a type of catfish native to tropical Africa and the River Nile, known for their ability to naturally produce electricity of up to 350 volts. de:Spark Man es:Spark Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Electric Robot Masters